Percabeth and more percabeth
by cinnamon586
Summary: Percy and annabeth express their feelings for eachother in this drama packed book. ITIS LOADED WITH PERCABETH FROM ALMOST THE BEGINNING TO THE END!


"Have i ever told you how good of a friend you are to me, wise girl?"  
"You never had to because i know that you appreciate our friendship."

A cool breeze along the sea hit percy and annabeth making the hairs on the back of their necks stand up.

"Jeeze its pretty chilly out here, huh percy?"  
"Ya we should probally get back to our cabins. We've been on the beach for a couple hours."

How ever much i didn't want to go back mainly because you know i have a crush on annabeth and all but i dont know if she really likes me, as even a little more than a friend, i hope she thinks of me as anything but a brother, that wouldn't be number 1 on my wish list.

"well, were here wise girl, umm there is something i want to say but umm... never mind sleep tight don't let the bedbugs ya know bight!" i said as i booked as fast as about the speed of apollo's mazerati.

"UH, YOUR SUCH A WIMP!!!" i kept thinking to my self then i slowly fell asleep with the sound of my fountain splashing.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"Well i guess i should be getting to bed, its pretty late." i said to my self quietly so my brothers and sisters wouldn't here me.

I finally woke up but i wasnt where i usually was i was on a ship lying down on a mettalic looking prison bed or like a military bed.I sat up in bed with confusion going through my mind. Just then a mysteriously familiar voice spoke "what room is she?" I wanted to screach like a little school girl who just got her candy stollen.

Then an unfamiliar voice said "she should be in that room right there 409."

"Yes"

I quickly looked by the door and saw a sign that said "Room 409 3rd deck"

"OH NO this cannot be good." I said quietly

I quickly lied back down pretending i got knocked out. "Errrrrrr" The door squeeled open. I cracked my left eyelid open barely and there he , ,i would say was luke. He looked like he was just a regular looking guy, but with about a 5 inch scar.

"You can't fool me annabeth i know you're awake"

I opened my eyes. Then luke smiled. He walked toward me, sat down right next to me and said "come on i at least deserve a hug."

Just to be clear i didn't want to hug him but i thought of what he could do to me if i didn't cooperate. So i hugged him. I tried not to say something to offend him so i played along, i said "It's nice to see you ."

I was praying for him not to kiss me but then he leaned in towards me. I was sweating just because i didn't know what to do. "come on annabeth, just a friendly kiss."

I had to lead him on so i said stupidly "of course." I kissed him not passionatly not because i wanted to, just to be clear that he thought i liked him.  
Then he started to put more emphisis you may call it. I responded wierdly, what happend was after about 15 secodns my heart started aching. "Maybe this is just from kissing a traitor or from kissing someone totally wrong for me. Being a demigod i wasn't really sure.

"AH. Eh. UH." i ached in pain

Luke broke the kiss gasping for air and saying "What's wrong don't you love me"

That second i blacked out and started dreaming. I saw percy crying, which i couldn't bare to see. Then silena beaoragard sat next to him and she said "It will all be alright, annabeth will be safe."

"You, dont get it." percy said "she is my best friend.I.I.I llu...love h..her"

Silena started tearing up and said "I'll be back and she closed the door"

"PERCY!" i exclaimed

He turned around and said "Ann..ab..eth how long have you been here?"

I lied trying not to make him embaressed so i said "Just when silena slammed the door crying."

"who cares annabeth where are you what are you doing?"

"Im on lukes ship, he kidnapped me, Im trying not to get him all fired up and angry so i.. well you see i had to do it."

"Do what?" percy said, probally knowing what i was talking about.

"I had to kiss him for fake so he would believe i was on his side."

Percy started tearing up.

"Percy im sorry but you have to help me, who knows what he'll do to me." i said.

Percy was holding tears back because he wanted to be my first kiss, at least thats what i interpreted. He said "im on my way, i had a suprise for you before you left i guess it will be delayed. Im going to the big house. AH i can't take it anymore its been nagging at my throught. I love you annabeth. Ever since i came to this camp. If we all survive will you be my girlfriend?"

I was speechless. I mean it was so sudden. I bit my lip, blushed a little, cried and i finally got to the point. "Percy why would you even ask a question like that, Im not stupid this is a joke."

Percy's eyes widened, most likely preparing for a cry, i couldnt take it though.

"Percy im kidding, of course i will!"

His eyes started sobbing. He laid on his bed. He sniffled. "this is so great!" he shouted. "im on my way! WISE Girl!"

Then i woke up to luke at my bedside. "morning, annabeth" he said with a sly he kissed me with kind of a fource. It actually kind of hurt. He held it there for about 10 seconds then he sat up. and said "Ya' know im happy you decided to join and be my girlfriend."

I almost teard up in disgust. Then i said "i got a little bit more!" i kissed him so he didn't think i was just letting him do that to lead him on. I put my arms around his neck. I stopped. Luke was stunned.

All of the sudden BANG!!!!!!!!!!

Something just hit the the side of the boat. Then i thought " It can't be seaweedbrain. Can it?" Sure enough he sliced a whole in the wall and he entered with Grover, Tyson and silena.

"well i hope i didn't ruin your plans. Luke", he sneered

"YOU! Stay off of my friends!!!!" yelled tyson

Luke took out backbiter and whistled. As soon as he whistled two body guards walked right behind him.

Sons of ares." Grover hissed " I remember you."

"PERCY!" i said "How did you get here so fast?"

He said "you know you're on sea, don't you remember who i am"

"Oh so many things were going through my head i forgot."

"Luke."percy said, angrily."How could you do this to my girlfriend?"

"Oh she's not your girlfrend." luke said "She chose me over im not very supprised."

"Wha... why annabeth i thought you were my girlfriend." percy said about to start weaping.

"how about we let blondie decide percy?" luke said with confidence."whoever she kisses wins her.

Of course i have to pick percy, but i don't know if percy would like it. I had to take a chance."i choose percy jackson." I ran up to him and he hugged me and spun me and kissed me passionatly, unlike lukes. It was only about 5 seconds yet much better than lukes.

Percy grinned and said "How was that?"

I was speechless but then luke said "Annabeth how could you?"

"Percy never betrayed me. He has stayed my friend. My best friend."

I turned around looked at my friends and i said. "One isn't my best friend anymore though."

Everyone looked confused. I could tell what percy was thinking "Oh i shouldn't have kissed her i know its me."

"It's percy jackson. He has been my best friend up until now. He is my boy friend."

Percy smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"i will win annabeth, maybe not now but i will mark my words!" Luke yelled as the whole ship dissapeared and we fell into the ocean.

"PERCY! Help I'M not a good swimmer!"Silena miserably cried.

Percy went to help as he snickered and whistled. All of the sudden a couple hippocampi approached. Then we went and mounted up.

"How do you like being my girlfriend,Annabeth?" percy said thoughtfully.

I percy turned away to look at grover then grover gave him two thumbs up and said "Congratulations."

We finally reached shore of camp half blood. Everything looked pretty were heading to the big house and then percy took my hand. When we got there chiron was playing a game with some satyr Mr. D must have been summoned to olympus.

"Percy my boy how are you?" Chiron asked as he traced percys arm till he saw us holding hands."Are you two...?"

Grover snickered as he walked away with tyson and silena.

"Yes, we are." i said. "Were going out."

"i see." chiron said."You guys should head to your cabins you've probally had a rough night."

We both nodded and headed off, percy's hand still holding me. Then percy stopped and said "Did you like me before i asked you out"

"Well, once we got to know each other." i said

Percy nodded and said "Well here's your cabin, good night."

"Do you mind if i come to your cabin for a little bit to talk?"

Percy's eyes widened then he said "Sure, why not."

Once we got to his cabin he opened the door for me and then closed it. "what did you want to talk to me about?" percy asked.

"Well i just wanted to ask what we should do like tomorrow and stuff?"

Percy thought then he said "how about going for a swim?"

"Ok seaweed brain." Then i leaned towards him and i kissed him on the lips for about 20 seconds. He accepted the kiss as he held me around my waist. I put my hands around his shoulder. Then when it was over i hugged him and i went to my cabin.

Percy's P.O.V.

When i woke up alls i could think about is annabeth i just couldnt believe she was my girlfriend. Then the breakfast horn blew and i headed to breakfast. Still i could not stop thinking of annabeth. When i got to the mess hall i saw annabeth, she was laughing with her friends which made me feel happy. Without her seeing me i ran up behind her and covered her eyes with my hands. She said "Hi percy, good morning."

I didn't say any thing but with me covering her eyes i kissed her then she started blushing when everyone else was snickering and going "OOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooo..."

"Good morning wise girl." i said, "get enough sleep?"

"Actually i could bareley sleep, my mind was running a million miles a minute."

"Dont forget at 7 p.m. at the beach." i said as i walked away to my table."

I hardly ate i was staring at annabeths honey blond hair, and cute eyes. Every now and then she'd look at me and smile.

Once breakfast was over i went to the arena only to find annabeth already there battling with one of apollo's girls. I ran up watching their every move, every parry, lunge, and block. They never noticed me until they were done and i clapped, then i winked at annabeth and she ran up to me, i admired how she battles with strategy. I said "Very nice job."

She said "Thanks." as she hugged me.

"Well i better go take a shower." she said with a grin on her face

"Ok." i said kinda with a faked grin. I kinda wanted to spend some time with her.

Then someone knocked on my door. I opened up and grover was there and said "Hey how's it going percy, umm i have a favor to ask of you?"

"Ya, and what would that be?" i said with a smile on my face.

"It's just this nymph, malonna. I really like her but im too nervous to ask her myself could you ask her for me?"

I sighed with a smile on my face and said "sure where is she?"

"Over there." he pointed over in the woods.

"The... ok whatever ill be back." i said

I walked over to malonna and said "Hey im percy ummm my friend grover underwood... well you see he really likes you, do you know him?"

The nymph giggled and said "Yes i know him, wow he really likes me, well i guess it wouldn't hurt tell him to meet me here at 7 o' ?"

"This will mean alot to him ill go tell him. Nice meeting you malonna."

She giggled as i jogged towards my cabin. I opened up the door and said "she said to meet her in the woods at 7 p.m."

"Thanks percy, your a good friend." grover said smiling

Then he ran outside and screamed at the top of his lungs "WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

I laughed and then closed the door only to be stopped by a foot in the doorway. Then annabeth came in with her hair down which was weird she usually wears it up in a ponytail.

"What'cha doin'?" she asked with her hands in her pocket.

"Oh just hangin' around." i said with a sigh.  
She walked up to me and asked "Wanna go do somethin'?"

I smiled and said "sure" Where could she be taking me, i mean there arn't many places in camp.

"Here we are." She said.

We were at this big huge golden oak tree with a swing for two on it.

"WoW," i said as i scanned the tree.

"I know it's so romantic." she shreaked.

I sat down first on the swing just because if she went first and i sat down the swing would kind of jerk her back. I looked at her with a smile on my face and she looked at me. I took her hand and said "I love you so much annabeth."

"I love you too, seaweed brain."

Then i leaned towards her and tilted her head and slowly and gently kissed her. We moved our lips around at the same time then we slowly parted till we were an inch away and until we resumed kissing for another 15 seconds. When we parted for the second time we both smiled. We were about to go for a third but then the lunch horn blew, and we slowly walk to the mess hall not letting go of eachothers hands until we had to sit at our different tables. When i sat down chiron trotted over next to me and said, "Having a nice time with Mrs. chase?" he said teasingly. I nodded without taking my eyesight off of annabeth. Chiron started trotting away.

When i went up to get in line i paid this kid 20 bucks to let me cut so i was behind annabeth. I said "Wat'cha gettin'."

She turned and smiled and asked me the same thing.

"Pizza, with a diet coke." i said while i smiled and scrunched my eyes.

"Me too." she giggled

Once we finished out luch we both went to the big house because he wanted to discuss something. When we got there there was already a group of people arguing and then chiron said "Ok calm down...calm down. Ok well i have gotten news that luke is going to be sending over some units to weaken us so we must be at guard. Ok you are all dismissed.

Once we were walking back i grabbed annabeths hand and Athena appeared looking pretty angry."Annabeth i have heard that you are poseidon's sons girlfriend, and you two have kissed several times. Why is he doing this to you annabeth?"

That kind of hurt my feelings i was about to say something but then annabeth said "He didn't do anything to me i didn't want."

Athena started thinking then she said "prove it."

Annabeth looked at me and we kissed eachother forgetting all about athena. I mean this was one of our best kisses because we had to prove to someone that it was love and that we cared for eachother. It was so passionate. I had my hands around annabeths back curled up towards her neck. She had her hands around my neck holding onto me tightly with meaning. But just then Athena coughed to break it up.

Athena said."Honey i do not wish for you to be in love with one of poseidon's children but since you really care for him... i approve of your relationship."

She never smiled or anything she just vanished in smoke.

"That was close." she said with relief.

"I'll say."

We continued walking to my cabin but when i opened the door there he was Poseidon. I cautiously walked up to him. But just then he said "Perseus Jackson. I would like to congratulate you and annabeth over there. Then he whispered She's a real winner." Then he winked at me and disappeared.

" So whatcha wanna do or do you want to go back to your cabin to rest?" I asked.

She sighed then said "Well...how about we just hang out here and i dunno just do something?"

I loved that idea alot so i said "That'll work. Wanna go on the computer my Dad gave me for Christmas?"

She smiled and said "I'd love to."

So we went on the Internet and listened to some music she liked more classical songs and i liked the newer stuff. We took turns playing what we wanted. After the computer got old we practiced some sword fighting ya know the whole shebang.

Time passed so quick it was 5:30 in no time, The dinner horn sounded as we left my cabin towards the mess hall. Once dinner was over we headed to our cabins to get changed for our date. I got finished then i waited by the door pacing until annabeth knocked. When i opened the door i saw annabeth in her bathing suit. It was an ocean blue bikini. I Almost fainted but i held my ground, took her hand, and headed for the beach. I about walked into a tree because i kept looking back at annabeth. When we got on the beach there it was the calm blue lake. With beautiful sand.

I said. "Isn't the water so calm and peaceful."

"Ya." she said admiring her surroundings.

We started swimming and the water was just so perfect. I willed my self to get wet so i didn't make annabeth feel bad. I was doing flips out of the water then i grabbed annabeth and we swam to the top I asked "Do you trust me, annabeth?"

She said. "Why wouldn't I?"

I grabbed her hands and said hang on. We swam down a couple feet and the I jetted us up out of the water doing multiple flips only to land in a perfect dive. After about an hour we swam up to shore and i willed us to dry. She was looking at her arm until i turned her head towards me and quickly kissed her.

I said, "Well we should be getting back." But she kept following me to my cabin as if i wasn't standing right in front of her. I opened up the door and annabeth walked in casually but she went over to my nightstand next to my bed. She signaled me to come so i stood right in front of her then she tackled me onto the bed so she was on top of me with her knees spread apart on both sides of my waist and she kissed me so passionatly. Then her tongue entered my mouth and we tongue wrestled until she won, i was to "in shock" for me to win. Just imagine your hot girlfriend on top of you with her knees right over your waist. We continued kissing until it turned kind of violent and we were using our tongues. Then she laid down on my chest with her chest right on top of me. She framed my face with her hands and kissed me for another 30 seconds. We were moving our lips faster than we usually do. Until i entered her mouth with my tongue. I broke apart the kiss. We've been making out for a couple minutes.

Annabeth finally gave up and just layed her head on my chest.

"I love you so much, annabeth." I said.

"No, i love you." She said with a devil-ish smile as we started making out again. After about 5 minutes someone knocked on the door. I opened up the door and it was chiron.

"What have you two been doing?" He said. Then i looked over to annabeth and her hair was all messy. I took a glance at my mirror and it looked like a tornado went off.

"Ummm..." i said trying to think of something."Ya were uh... doing homework."

"But were in camp. It's summer vacation." He said then i looked down and he asked, "Percy, can you to the big house for a couple minutes?"

I kissed annabeth for a couple seconds then i walked with chiron towards the big house. "Percy, tell me what were you guys doing in there?"

"Nothing to big." I said."Nothing to worry about to much."

"So what were you doing?" He asked.

"We were just making out." I said smiling."Thats it."

"I see." He said scratching his head."Do you think you guys are going too fast?"

I stopped and looked at him."Why don't you want me to have annabeth!?" I dropped my head."She is the only one that trusts me and the only girl i ever loved. I love her so very much."

Then chiron said,"I never said to break up with her i just said you guys should slow down. Something may happen that you wouldn't want."

"You are just like everyone else you don't trust me." Then i ran to my cabin.

When i got there i opened up the door and annabeth was just sitting down looking sad."What's wrong?" i asked.

"Do you think we should slow down?" She said as she looked into my eyes.

I sat down next to i sighed and said."Annabeth. I trust you but the thing is, do you trust yourself?"

"I think so." She said. She kissed me very slowly, but passionatly.

"Maybe you should get to your cabin." I said as i yawned

"I guess your right."She hugged me then walked away

The next day when i was going to the mess hall for breakfast, i spotted silena waving for me to come over there. I got there and i sat down she said,"Hi percy, how are you doing?"She started talking about how she knew about what me and annabeth did. Annabeth was approaching the mess hall when i called her name and she smiled and jogged over here. I told annabeth how silena knew about what we did last night. Her eys shot to embarrassment and her face was blushing. All of the sudden surprising me silena jerked me so i was facing her and she forced a kiss on me holding me so tightly i couldn't get out. I took annabeths hand and i told her with my eyes "Help get her off of me."She knew i didn't plan this and she nodded and pulled her away, annabeth was fuming.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING KISSING MY BOYFRIEND, SILENA!!!???"

I was shocked but i managed to say "Ya you know i love annabeth."Chiron started trotting toward us and he asked silena to come with him to the big house.

Annabeth dragged me just outside the mess hall and she asked, "Why did she kiss you?"

All's i said was "I dunno."

"What did she say before she left when i was dreaming."

"Uh... she just said Percy i have feelings for you."

"Oh so that must be why you said you don't understand she's my bestfriend i love her."

"WHA...YOU HEARD THAT!?"I yelled embaressed.

"Of course."

I Just looked down at my shoes then annabeth spoke "Well go on go resume kissing your little friend." She started crying.

"How many times do i have to say i love you, and only you." Then i kissed her.

"Don't you love me annabeth?" I asked.

"Yes percy." At that she ran back to her cabin.

I finished eating then i went to the capture the flag area trying to find a way to get my mind off of annabeth. I started a match me, Athena's cabin, apollos cabin,and the Demeter's cabin vs. Ares' cabin, hermes' cabin, Aphrodite's cabin. I don't want to get into the details but no one really knew i was there. The cabins all went after the other cabins so i was like a useless lump. We were losing but Athena's cabin came through with a plan and we won. When we had victory they were all cheering for the Athena's cabin so i just left them behind. I headed to my cabin and listened to some music. I eventually fell asleep like i was out cold. I missed lunch and dinner, i woke up at 6:47 P.M. I decided to go to the beach to clear my head. I kept thinking about the fact annabeth didn't show up and how she was the only Athena's kid to skip it. I dove right into the water and swam to the bottom. Once i got to the bottom i saw these beautiful pearls, the shiniest I'd ever seen, then i got an idea. I grabbed 8 pearls and swam towards the surface. I went over to the arts and crafts store, which was closed and took a leather necklace strap. I took the pearls and put a hole through them then i threaded 4 of them onto the strap. I Found a small rock and made the water kind of erode it quickly to make a heart. I put it through the neckalace followed by the remaining 4 pearls. I was thinking about how annabeth would like it but my thoughts were interupted by a voice.

"And who may that be for?" i turned around and it was Chiron."By the way its two Drachma coins for the strap.

"Oh sorry i forgot."I handed him two drachma.

"So who is this for Ms. Chase perhaps?"

"Uh... Yeah."

"You know Percy she's just confused. She will be fine."

"Yeah but why is the question."

"Well my boy only you are the one who knows."

"I guess so." But before i continued he disappeared.

I walked to my cabin slowly thinking about annabeth. When i got back my room was just how i left it, i took off my shoes and collapsed on my bed. When i woke up i took a shower, changed my clothes, and put the necklace back in my pocket. I was getting ready to head up for breakfast, but when i opened the door silena was standing there.

"Percy i just gotta say im sorry and i hope i didn't ruin our friendship or you and annabeth's relationship." She said with her face down.

"It's ok." Then i gave her a little friendly hug and i said how i was going to try to make it up to annabeth.

I headed up there and i saw annabeth picking at her food miserably. That broke my heart so i had to give it to her now.

"Hey annabeth." i tried to say casually. She looked at me and smiled then i took her hand and pulled her outside."Look, why are you so miserable?" i asked.

Then she said, "Well it just seems like your falling out of love with me."That took me at surprise i mean i told her over and over again but maybe that just wasn't enough.

"Annabeth i made you something." I covered her eyes and then i moved her hair aside and gently placed the necklace around her neck."Okay open." I said looked and her mouth dropped open. "Oh Percy, it's just so amazingly beautiful."She started crying.

I wiped the tears away and pulled her so her chest was touching mine. She looked up at me with her puffy gray eyes and i kissed her so passionatly and so meaningfully. I held her so tightly as did she and that kiss had to be our best one ever although i still liked the one that we did that one night. This had to prove that i loved her no matter what.

When we realeased the kiss she looked at me and then bit her lip covering a smile."Do you believe that i love you now?" i said in a hushed tone.

When i was expecting an answer she just pulled me into another kiss and we were making out again. On the top of a hill early in the morning, it was just so romantic.

Then apollo appeared but we never noticed him we were just lying down on our sides facing eachother making out. "Cough" apollo tried to break it up.

"Lord zeus would like a word with you two." then we just appeared onto Mt. Olympus, in the throne room.

Me and Annabeth knelt before zeus until he told us to rise."I have heard that you two are how would you say it going out? Well i am feeling generous and i decided to make you both minor gods and godesses."

We both looked at eachother and gasped. Then we said, "Of what?"

"Friendship." he said, "You two are very close friends." We nodded. "Do you accept?"

"Of course!" i shouted.

"Very well. When you two re-appear in camp you will have god powers. !"

We were back where we were and i said "I wonder what our powers are. Maybe..."Then i saw two people arguing. We both looked at eachother. Just then i tried to zap them to like eacher but it ended in vain.

"Wait were the god and goddess,maybe we can only control them with both of us. Since were best friends." i nodded.

"At the count of 3.... 1...2..........3"We both zapped them at the same time and they became friends."What a cool power." i said stupidly like a nerd.

"Yeah." she replied calmly.

I looked at her i grabbed her hips and we both started kissing getting faster and then more faster. We were 16 at the time and i had a wacky idea. I put my hand behing my back then i knelt to the ground and she looked at me, i took my hand out from behind my back and there was a ring in it. Annabeth Chase we are the god and goddess of friendship and i want to seel that friendship. When we get old enough will you marry me?"

She started sobbing more than ever. "Uh....Huh..." She said trying to get the words to come out of her mouth.

I picked her up, spun her around and when she landed i planted the biggest kiss right on her lips. She started gripping my hair, pulling me towards her. I just held her head firmly laid back for the best kiss. We started tongue wrestling, and i was so happy i won and then we walked back into the mess hall only to be greeted by my mom, my dad, her mom, her dad and chiron. They all had their arms crossed looking at us firmly. I put my arm around annabeth's shoulder.

My mom was first to walk up to me and annabeth she looked us both over and then she said "Well arn't we the perfect couple."She started smiling and then they hugged us.

But we may not get the same response from everone else so i proved to them all. I turned annabeth around and kissed her for about 15 seconds. We both smiled at eachother. I wonder what Athena has to say...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How did you like it plz review. I will make a sequel really soon so stay tuned. XD X)


End file.
